


Jitters

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she mentioned pegging he had no idea what he was in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I cut at the porn cause I am a coward. Be warned

“Lieutenant, are you sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure, this isn’t my first time you know.”

“As you have said before. Though I am still uncertain as to how this would be pleasurable to you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself just fine.”

“Hmm, very well then.”

“Well?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to get on the bed?”

“I was not sure how to proceed.”

“Oh for - Crane, it’s simple just kneel on the bed and relax, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Very well then.”

“Crane if you don’t relax, it’s going to hurt more.” 

“Seeing as you’re about to shove a plastic phallus into me the least you can do is call me by my given name.”

“Look, Ichabod if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to.”

“No, no I assure you I am alright.”

“Ok. We can stop at anytime you know.”

“I am well awaaaaree ah what is that?”

“Lube.”

“Does it have to be so cold?”

“I warmed it up a bit.”

“Not enough.”

“Next time I’ll warm it up better.”

“That would be appreciated.”

“Ok I’m adding another finger, relax.”

“Are you in yet?”

“No. Relax I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“Are you sure we need so many?”

“Have you ever taken a strap-on up the ass before?”

“No…”

“Then relax, I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t – doubt you. Oh, I was beginning to enjoy that.”

“We can’t spend all day playing in your ass.”

“And here I thought that was the point.”

“Ha, ha.”

“That feels a lot bigger than your fingers.”

“Yea, it’d hurt less if you relax.”

“I am relaxed Lieutenant.”

“You’re still calling me Lieutenant at a time like this?”

“Is that it? That wasn’t so bad.”

“That was the head.”

“You mean there’s more?”

“It’s not going to be that bad. We can still stop if you want to.”

“No. Please continue Abigail.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icabode takes a rare ~~Never~~ day off work.

“Lieutenant I think I shall be staying home today.”

“You never stay home. Are you sick?”

“No I’m not, and will you stop waving your hand in my face.”

“If you weren’t as tall as the Eiffel Tower I wouldn’t have to. Come here.”

“Ow. My hair is not a pair of reigns.”

“Yea, Yea. Strange. You don’t have a fever.”

“I can assure you I’m not sick.”

“Are you still tired from last night?”

“No of course not… I merely wish to rest.”

“… Don’t tell me, you’re still sore from last night.”

“No! No. What are are you insinuating?”

“Classic blame shifting.”

“What’s wrong with wanting a bit of rest?”

“Crane. You never want rest. Even when you’re injured I have to pry your hands off the car.”

“…”

“Aw come on Crane. You did well. Luke use to bitch through the entire thing.”

“Thanks.”

“Ah there’s that Crane sarcasm.”

“If you’re finished I would like to take my shower.”

“Sure go ahead. I’ll just tell Captain Irving you’re held up with personal issues.”


End file.
